


Alex and the haunted rope

by ED3765



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Gag, Halloween, cloth, gagged, ghost - Freeform, rope, tiedup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: Coming in with this a bit late (overslept when I would have posted this earlier ^^; ) but here is Alex's yearly real monster Halloween! What will she face next year? Nothing her safe zone will protect her from.Enjoy and I hope everyone had a good night!I hope you all enjoy.As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765
Kudos: 2





	Alex and the haunted rope

"Must it be that time of year already?" Natalie lamented. 

"Can't we just skip over it and go to Christmas?" Penny muttered. 

"Do you want a mob of angry kids at our door?" Mina replied. 

“And what do you have against Thanksgiving?” Natalie questioned. 

“Other than weight gain?” Penny said as Mina cringed at this as a vein throbbed on Hana’s head. 

"Gals gals!" Hana said drawing their attention with a light calp of her hands. "I swear this year we will have a normal Halloween! A freakish thing can't happen every year!" 

"Can't it?" everyone replied back in a monotone making Hana rub the bridge of her nose. 

"Look, I went to a local church and got some crosses and holy items, if anything tries to come at us, it can go through god!" Hana stated as everyone laughed softly. 

"God's wrath will protect us?" they all replied back hoping for the best, unaware Alex was somewhere, making their upcoming Halloween night a true nightmare. 

\---------

In an old Chinese trade shop, Alex curiously looked over its wares as an elderly man with a long white beard stood behind the counter. 

"That's it," Alex said as she soon purchased an old monk prayer charm. 

"Ahh, a charm to ward off demons, a bit superstitious of Halloween are?" the elder man chuckled, unaware there was a third being among them. Which the third one among them was a spirit ghost that floated above them which was a young female ghost with a ghost tail with her upper body resembling that of a schoolgirl. 

"Hmph, demons, who ever heard of such nonsense?" the ghost spirit remarked with a huff as Alex nodded her head which her and the shop owner were not able to hear the spirit's remarks. 

"Yes, I want a peaceful and normal Halloween, no ghouls or spiders or mummies, just a peaceful night..." Alex remarked. 

"Well just know this charm holds back the evil spirits as well as demons! Very helpful this time of year!" the old man said bagging up her purchase. 

"Spirits? Please, no such thing as intangible beings!" Alex said confidently, striking a chord on the spirit being above her. 

"NO GHOSTS?! Then what am I brown hair?!" the ghost cried out infuriated towards Alex’s remark. 

"Careful, spirits don't like to be ignored, as a show of confidence, allow me to include this spirit rope, known to trap anything evil within its weaving..." he said grabbing a nearby pile of rope, the ghost spirit above smirking at it. 

"Wh-What? N-No, thank you, me and rope don't have a good relationship..." Alex remarked as the shop clerk insisted. 

"Please, take it, I believe it will help your night!" he said bagging it as well at no charge, the ghost smirking as she soon bonded herself within the rope. 

"Alright, but I just need the charm is all..." Alex said as she soon took her leave, the evil spirit chuckling in delight as she plan on making Alex's Halloween night a hellish one. 

\--------

"Everyone remember the plan?" Hana said stopping in front of their shared apartment door entrance, everyone wearing a dancer style harem outfit for a Halloween getup. 

The outfit consisting of a see-through face vail, with a short t-shirt like puffy top that exposed much of their bellies with matching puffy pants with curled dark slipper shoes. 

"I got her mouth!" Natalie checked in. 

"I got her legs!" Mina stated. 

"I'll see to it she is blindfolded!" Penny chime in. 

"And I'll grab her arms, if we do this quickly, we can be in the vehicle and rushing towards a safe zone before Alex realizes it!" Hana stated confidently as Penny raised a question. 

"Still though, why are we dressed like this?" she had to question again as Hana sighed. 

"Because if we're caught, we'll play it off like some harem Halloween trick or something like that!" Hana said, which as they went over their plan, on the other side of the door Alex was having issues of her own. 

\--- minutes earlier---

"Alright, should be complete..." Alex said now dressed in a witch outfit, consisted of a long black top, a short skirt with orange, green and black stripped tights on. She had quickly placed a special seal paper on the floor, big enough for her to sit on which she laid the charm she got from the aged Chinese gentlemen on it.

"Now nothing will get to me!" Alex cheered; unaware her friends were about to barge in while the ghost from the rope that had been tossed to the side watched on gleefully. 

"Sorry little girl, but this unfriendly ghoul is about to come a binding!" the ghost said as she spread her aura throughout similar items throughout the room, finding more than the ghost had figured it would. Which all of the rope and tape taking on a ghastly green glow as all the lights in the building shut off startling everyone. 

"Gaaah!" Alex cried out, her heart starting to race as her limbs began to shake. "It's alright, I'm in my safe zone, I'm in my safe zone, I'm in my...." she began to say as glowing green ropes and strips of cloth with rolls of tape began to float around and surround her making Alex go blue in the face. 

"Safe zone safe zone safe zone safe zone safe zone!" Alex muttered over at a rapid shocked rate though did little to stop the ghostly items as all the glowing bindings rushed at her. 

\------

"Hana? This apart of your plan?" Natalie asked as they had all jump upon the lights going off. 

"Oooh, where is my phone?" Mina groaned, though their outfits offered no pockets and so their stuff still remain outside in the waiting kidnap vehicle. 

"Someone please turn on a light!" Penny begged getting a bad feeling about it all. 

"Calm down! This rolling blackout will only help us! Give yourself a minute to adjust to the darkness and then we'll strike!" Hana said making the most of the situation as she fished her apartment key out from a tight space in her shirt top, though wondered if Shirley was up to something. 

\---- a floor below----

"NOOOOO!" Shirley screamed while stomping her foot on the ground. "The power would go off during the best part of the Horror Before Holiday! Zena fix this now!" Shirley demanded as Zena laid on a far-off couch, greatly enjoying the darkness to better take a nap on and did her best to ignore Shirley’s tantrum. "GAAAHHH!" Shirley cried out in complete frustration. "I knew I should have tormented Alex tonight...." she growled lowly while waiting for the power to return. 

\---------

"Alright, can everyone see now?" Hana asked as everyone nodded. "Right, three... two.... now!" Hana said as they rushed into the apartment, all of them coming to a skidding halt as they saw Alex being levitated in the middle of the room by glowing green rope. The rope tightly binding her from the shoulders down all the way to her thighs, more around her ankles with a cloth tightly wrapped around her lower face with lots more hovering around her. 

"MMMMMMMMMMPHPMMM!" Alex screamed, horrified and panicked at what was going on as everyone stared in awe. 

"H-Hana, is this a part of your plan?" Natalie questioned. 

"How is this a part of my plan?! What is this even?" Hana cried out confused. 

"HRRRHRMPH!" Alex screamed out as the extra glowing ropes and gags looked at the harem dressed women as the spirit became delighted. 

"Heheheh, what more fun dolls that came in, so beautiful dressed to boot..." the spirit giggled which to them they heard low whisper sounds, creeping them out beyond their wits. 

"I'm gone!" Mina said, the first turning on her heels and breaking for the exit door, however despite mere steps away, the door slammed shut on her. Making Mina ram headfirst into the door which she fell backwards out cold. "Ooohhnnn..." 

"Mina!" Penny cried out before both of her wrists were wrapped by the haunted rope. "Wh-What? No!" she cried out while being dragged backwards by the rope. She tried to resist but the ghostly will of the rope easily overpowered her and began to bind her similar to Alex. “Where is a vacuum when you need one?!” 

"Why again?!" Natalie screamed making a run for her room, though rope wrapped around her ankles, roughly pulling hard on her as she went falling to the floor and left dazed as she was dragged backwards. "Oooh, n-no..." she groaned out as Hana tried to put up a fight. 

"Come get some you haunted rope!" Hana cried out, kicking and punching at it, though the rope easily dodged all her attacks and wrapped around her limbs. "Shiiiiii-" she cried out as she and the rest of Alex's friends were jerked upward. 

Alex watched helplessly as they were bound like she was, endless amount of rope snaking around their bodies, pinning their arms to their sides along with their legs as well. The cloth wrapping around their lower faces in a snake motion, when it was done, they couldn't speak much less move their jaws, all they could do was whimper. 

"Mrphrprm gngng mrhrhrpmm!" they all cried out, Mina started to come back around, though the horror of the self-moving rope kept her out of sorts. 

"HHRRRMM!" Alex along with Hana and Natalie both screamed out, though this made the spirit attacking them finally come to form before them. 

"Hehehe, bet spirits are real now, huh charm girl?" she asked as everyone went blue in the face upon seeing an actual ghost spirit. "Oh we're real, we're here and we're here to frighten you! Hahahahahah!" the spirit cried out, a chorus of laughter joining her from all around them, everyone now scared stiff. 

"MMPHPHPMPMPHPMMMM!" all of them screamed out horrified as the spirit chuckled. 

"Awww, frighten of that? Then maybe...." she said turning around before flashing a horrifying demonic look, a look that took on the face size of that of a monster truck. Which for Alex and the others they were barely able to register it before they all passed out, going white eyed. 

"Huh? They passed out? Oh, they were no fun, phooey! Don't they know I can only do this kind of thing once a year? They just have no manners!" the spirit remarked before noticing another person approaching the apartment. "Heheh, round two!"

\------- 

"Come on, Shirley screaming at me for the power going out, screaming at me for the noise upstairs, honestly, Hana said they weren't even going to be home tonight!" Zena frown as she wore a cheap goblin like getup, with a green top and knee-high matching green socks with green elbow gloves with black shorts. "So, what is going on in here?" she remarked reaching Alex's apartment only to see the door ajar. 

"Huh..." she muttered pushing it open to see nothing but eerie quietness. "Did I hear the wrong apartment?" Zena questioned walking in and looking the empty apartment over, scratching her head confused. "Weird..." she muttered before hearing the door slam behind her. "What?" 

Zena spun around, her eyes going wide as she found Alex and her friends bound against the wall which tape was used to plaster them to it. Over them was the green glowing rope spelling out words between their bound bodies, which simply spelled Happy Halloween. 

"Wha-Whaaaaaa!" Zena cried out as rope and cloth ensnared her from behind, soon leaving her bound and gagged like the others. "NRNRMRMRM!" she screamed out as the ghost chuckled at all her playthings and was merely 1AM. 

"Oooh what fun we shall have tonight! Hehehehehahahahahahah!" the spirit remarked out gleefully as she would force the girls awake and scare them unconscious over and over till the morning daylight ended her fun. Though the women were so frightened and scared stiff of their extremely long night, they would never speak of this night ever again, at least until next year’s true monster Halloween. 

The end and Happy Halloween to all!

**Author's Note:**

> Coming in with this a bit late (overslept when I would have posted this earlier ^^; ) but here is Alex's yearly real monster Halloween! What will she face next year? Nothing her safe zone will protect her from.
> 
> Enjoy and I hope everyone had a good night!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav. 
> 
> -ED3765


End file.
